especially not a girl
by Ina L. Buegg
Summary: Ginny totally ditched Snape's class OMFG. whats he gonna do? maybe make a potion? i don't know! lets ask him.
1. Chapter 1

**HI! this is my first fan fiction EVERRRR so preshe be nice XD um isgonna switch from ginny and snapes point of view. DONT WORRY its not all eeeew. you'l understand when i write more chapters. ALSO lets just pretend snape never died.**

**GINNYS P.O.V**

Ginny took a deep breath and lay back onto the cool, wet grass. She imagined harry was there with her, but he'd unfortunatly finnished school a while ago. She had one, frustrating year left, and it was going faster than ever. With all the pressure of NEWTS and finding the ever depleting time to see him, she felt like she had none left for herself. Today, however, was much different. all she was going to do was lay peacefully on the soft grass at the other side of the lake and hoped nobody would find her. She didnt mean to cut class, but there was just no other option. she was so incredibly tired. Just as she took a long, calming breath out, she heard someone clear their throat uncomfortably. 'Damn!' she thaught. 'not even an hour'

"Ms Weasley?" a deep voice spoke her name. well, her mothers name. she hated it, she liked potter much more. she opened her eyes and was suprised to find professer snape looming over her. 'buussssted' she thaught. She never really like snape, and since she was caught anyway, saw no reason to be nice with him.

"Professor, you are blocking the sun"she smirked.

his hands curled into fists for a matter of seconds, then he released. he looked worried.

"A-ARE YOU OKAY?" he stumbled over his words, and spoke much too loud. She was amazed, stunned, flabbergasted. Pesky professer snape was asking HER if SHE was okay. "um, i-i guess so?" did she look sick? why would he possibly care?

"oh, ok then never mind, just forget i asked you" he looked a little upset as he turned away, but ginny's curiosity for why he had asked, and hadn't taken her to detention was still bubbling firmly in her gut.

"sir, why do you ask?" she shouted after he had twenty metres away from her back to the castle. he turned around slowly, with a comforting look in his eye. This was too strange, she thaught.

"its just that i have received some news that your not coping very well. i wanted to know if i could help in any way." he seemed incredibly embarrased at his proposal " with your exams, i mean. i happen to know a fair bit about the dark arts, so i could help you with that and your potions, of course." he seemed to smile a little at the fact he could help with defence against the dark arts. he continuously mentioned it during potions classes.

"oh'. ginny really had no idea where this came from. She never really spoke to professor snape, even in class. for her, he was way to akward to be around, and harry had told her countless times of the insanley unfair punnishments he had received from snape. none the less, she did need help with her exams. but working alone with a teacher would be just a little too weird. "um,' she thaught a little more deeply about it.

he figured she had made up her mind and was preparing his 'dont worry about it, tell me if you ever need anything' sentence, when she replied with a slight pitch change in her voice

"sure, why not?"

ginny had no idea why she had just agreed to sit alone with professor snape after class , but she couldnt really go back on it now.

"oh! alright then. see me after class tomorow." his top lip curled into a smile as he walked away.

"sir!' she called after him. he turned around "are you going to tell anyone i'm here?" she already knew the answer to the question.

he smiled and turned away.

shit, she thaught, and she grabbed her bag and ran further around the lake, towards the forrest.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ohaaay readers! NO, SNAPES STILL NOT DEAD. So this was totally never meant to be a sexual thing. Its just a little bit o' platonic love, kaay? And I deeply apologise for my grammatical errors, but I'm just so gosh darn bad at it! **

Students all around her snapped her books shut, and shoving them into their bags, headed for the door. Ginny was almost ten meters out the door when she realised she'd forgotten one of her many potions books, and spun around to retrieve it.

Walking back through the door, her eyes darted around the classroom until she found what she was looking for. Striding over, she picked up the leather bound potions book and was shoving it in her bag when Snape walked back into the room.

"You came." Ginny jumped at his voice but upon realising who it was, relaxed a bit.

Well, take a seat" he said expectedly.

"Oh. Uh, I was, um.. Okay." She said, and sat, not really knowing how to say she'd just forgotten her book and was on her way out.

"Now in order for this to work, you're going to need to be completely honest with me. What do you need help with?"

"Uh" she gripped her bag tightly "I, uh…"

**SNAPES P.O.V (huzzah!)**

He'd politely asked Ginny what she needed help with and now she just sat there, innocent and tiny, gripping her little bag that was overflowing with books. He briefly thought about wether he'd given his students too many textbooks this year, but that thought quickly left his mind when he realized that if Ginny was this smart, and she was failing, then the rest of them would probably need all the textual help they could get.

"Potions?" he asked. "Defence against the dark arts? Transfiguration?" he asked, expecting her to pick one. She didn't.

"Yes" she said.

"What?"  
"All of them" she replied bluntly.

"Oh.' He didn't realise she was having this much trouble. 'I see. Lets start with potions, shall we?" he suggested.

"mhm" she said. He walked left the room for a minute to retrieve a large green leather bound book filled with every possible answer to any possible question Ginny may need help with, but when he got back Ginny was gone. She had disappeared. Nowhere to be seen. Vanished. He was taken aback by her disappearance, and didn't really know what to make of it. Had she left for good? Did she leave to get something? No. She would have told him if that was the case. No. A teenage wizard had ditched Snape. And she wasn't coming back. She was probably laughing with her friends right now. Snape's fists clenched as he cursed the thought of a group of giggly teenage girls laughing at him over a table in the great hall. He couldn't have that. He would fix this. Prancing back to his office he slammed the heavy book down on his desk and flipped open to page two hundred and thirty seven, the section on different kinds of obedience potions. He scanned the page until he found what he was looking for and thumped the book shut. He banged around his office making as much noise and hitting as many things as he could along the way. No one made a fool of the potions master. ESPECIALLY not a girl. His rational side had completely gone now, and anger had taken over. Snape was, after all, an incredibly mean person, and as much as he liked Ginny, he could not let her get away with this. He began to brew his plan.

A/N im sorry its so short! But I just wanted to upload SOMETHING if anything. I know, I know, im sorry. Well give me ideas. Im stuck. I had to ask someone what snape should do when he gets to his office because all I had written was 'and then he did something that would make this story interesting and lots of people review it' but that didn't seem like something snape would do. Bleugh.

**Sorry.**

**I'll try harder next time.**


End file.
